In selection devices, which are connected with the motor-vehicle transmission by means of rods, cables or other mechanical transmission components, the actuation forces to be applied to the gear selection are given in advance by the construction. When selecting a travel step, the driver must overcome a resistance, which is transmitted to him based on a switching perception. The setting of a transmission gear can thus be detected by the driver. In contrast to this, in electronically controlled selection devices for motor vehicle transmissions, which are mechanically decoupled from the motor-transmission unit, the forces to be used for switching are often simulated in order to transmit to the driver a sensation of switching.
An electronic selection device for the transmission of motor vehicles is already known from DE 196 08 981, in which the motor vehicle transmission can be switched by tipwise actuation of the selection lever in one or the other direction. The movement of the selection lever is detected by sensors and further processed in a control unit.
A crosspiece serves for the purpose, on the one hand, of supporting the selection lever in the switching housing and, on the other hand, for the purpose of making possible the simulation of a switching force. The selection lever can be turned in two orthogonal directions, whereby only one of the two axes is taken up in the housing. The selection lever can be turned around this axis from a first into a second switch channel. Under the place of support of the selection lever, the crosspiece is transformed into a curved region, which is provided with a profiled surface. This profiled surface is designed in an increasing manner in any switching direction in order to simulate a continuously increasing switching force.
Spring-loaded catching means on the selection lever cooperate with this profiled surface.
For the selection of the reverse gear, the selection lever with the catch means must be guided over a cam-shaped region. The reverse gear is released only after this is surmounted.